Dam animals!
by maybe143
Summary: After a disastrous tea party that turned her friends into animals, Alice is unwillingly thrust upon the role of the animal caretaker.
1. Chapter 1

**Dam animals!**

**After a disastrous tea party that turned her friends into animals, Alice is unwillingly thrust upon the role of the animal caretaker.  
**

"I beg your pardon?" Vivaldi, the Queen of hearts challenged. Her sweet porcelain features turned into a nasty snarl. Her usual calm composure had been disrupted with an argument with the amusement park owner.

Mary Gowland out down his cup of tea and blinked as if he didn't understand the Queen's shock. " Pardon granted" he said and scratched his stubble which appeared to annoy her Majesty further. The Queen fumed and thumped her hand down onto the checkered table cloth and glared at him. This was low even for him she thought.

"Off with his head!" she announced and pointed a delicate painted nail towards the offender. She waited for her faceless quards to attack but after a few awkward seconds of pointing she realized no one had heard her. Vivaldi turned to see all the role holders and the foreigner chatting away happily, ignoring her completely.

Gowland gave her a smirk and carried on drinking his tea. The Queen rolled her eyes and slammed her fist to the table. Suddenly the whole table went quiet. Satisfied she began to unravel the argument she had with the devil Gowland.

"Everyone, I would like you to know you are being deceived this very minute" she said standing up. Vivaldi pretended to examine her nails while subtly watching all the guests reactions. Few were shocked, some rolled their eyes. It was not unusual for the Queen to make a scene at tea parties hosted outside of her castle.

"er..how so?" Alice asked. Vivaldi gave her a sweet smile.

"My dear, it appears that while you were all conversing with one another, I on the other hand was thoughtfully tasting the tea provided here today by Mary Gowland. It's absolutely atrocious by the way " she declared.

"Well your Highness, it was my turn to host the tea party and hosting includes serving beverages such as your favorite tea. My most sincerest apologies if the tea is not to your liking" Mary replied looking slightly worried now.

" Of course Gowland, however did you fail to mention to the rest of the guests that your specially formulated tea turns-"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Elliot the March hare screamed. Now more people began to look scared. Alice watched horrified as the tall ginger man began to shrink smaller and smaller. Within a minute the hare had turned from a man into a hare. He sat on his now too big chair while his long ears protruded out of his over sized purple scarf. The poor creature blinked before looking down at his paws and realizing he had become a cute little bunny. The twins laughed and used his opportunity to torture him by tugging his ears and making him dance.

"The hell is going on?" Ace demanded standing up and unsheathing his sword. Mary was sweating and tried to explain.

"No need to panic, I was just testing out a tea that I created for my amusement park. Its my new idea for a food stall. It may cause you to turn into _different_ forms"

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled in unison. Not a minute later, more role holders began to change.

Ace had dropped his sword and began to grow whiskers and pointy orange ears. His body shrunk into a medium dog sized mammal and a tail grew long and bushy behind him.

Blood had also changed. His black hair had grown longer and his whole body was soon covered in dark fur. His long slender body had morphed into a large wolf. Soon nearly all the role holders had changed into animals.

Julius Monrey had become a badger, the twins into a pair of chipmunks, Pierce into a tiny mouse, Gray into a lizard and Nightmare had changed into a tiny caterpillar.

"What is the meaning of this?" Alice cried getting a bit freaked out. She looked around and saw her only friend who hadn't turned into an animal yet. "Boris, are you feeling alright? You look a little purple"

Boris just stood there like he had seen a ghost. His normally bright and cheery face looked pale and clammy. Then there was a puff of purple smoke and Boris disappeared.

Alice coughed and stumbled toward where Boris had been standing a few moments before. Instead of finding her friend, there sat a purple kitten. He mewed and looked up at her frightened.

Now only Alice, the Queen and Gowland remained unchanged. The foreigner narrowed her eyes at the amusement park owner while the Queen stood with her hands upon her hips. "Such a shame Peter could not attend. He would of enjoyed this scene of chaos"

"Mary, look what you've done" Alice said crossly pointing at the large group of angry animals beside her. Blood gave a low and menacing growl while many of his other companions made other familiar unhappy noises.

"I'm sorry, it seems my potion worked too well. It may take a while for them to turn back to normal" Mary mumbled wringing his hands together. "Under normal circumstances I would usually be able to whip up an antidote within a few hours but I was so excited with this project, I never got started on recording the back up notes"

Alice didn't seem to understand. "What back up notes?"

"The notes to help him figure the antidote I'm assuming" Vivaldi informed her. She also told the foreigner, Gowland was notorious for hosting tea parties under false pretenses. Today was no exception. "Didn't you also mention the fact that staying in the animal form for a long period may make it harder to reverse the transformation?"

"Mary, please go and work on an antidote or at least try to right now" Alice asked sternly. She couldn't bear to think of her friends as animals_ forever. _The thought of it just chilled her.

"I will and I shall be back very soon! with an antidote or something!. But before I go, I must ask. How did you two avoid my experiment?" Mary asked cracking his knuckles in curiosity.

"I strongly dislike your tea. No I absolutely detest any food product you make. Not only do you add too much of that potent syrup you make from hummingbird liver, you can't even boil that water right. Every time-" the Queen kept rambling on but had started walking in the direction of her castle along with her guards.

"Well...in all honesty I don't really like tea...in general" Alice admitted feeling a bit guilty. "Every time I go to a tea party I bring a flask of coffee and drink that instead"

"I see. How clever! I must remember to serve you coffee next time. Farewell" he cried and ran off into his amusement park nearby leaving Alice alone. Actually not so alone, she still had a bunch of animal friends around her.

"Now what to do with you guys. I suppose because your all animals you could cope in the forest... but what happens if there was a storm? That would be no good. But then you could live in a tree or something..." she talked aloud to herself. She stared down at the group of animals who seemed to just seemed to stare back at her. Then she noticed one was missing, a certain orange fox...

Alice turned around to look for him when suddenly out of nowhere, Ace playfully pounced on her clean white apron and looked up at up with his wide ruby orbs. "Can we stay with you?"


	2. Chapter 2

_"Can we stay with you?"_

Before Alice even had a chance to answer, a man in a red checkered coat appeared and attacked the unsuspecting fox. "**ABSOLUTELY *BAM* NOT" ** Peter white snapped hitting Ace with such a force that it even knocked Alice to the hard ground. Ace howled in pain and retreated behind the foreigner, glaring at the rabbit.

"Peter? I thought you had an errand to run?" Alice complained gingerly rubbing her sore back.

" Oh Alice, as soon as the Queen informed me of this dilemma, I took off to see if you were alright with these wild savages!" he exclaimed straighting his glasses. "I should really punish everyone for causing you unnecessary trouble" Peter laughed cruelly pulling out his gun.

"No- just no Peter" Alice sighed and massaged her aching head. This was all just too much for her, Peter, the failed tea party, the talking animals, _Peter_...

"Leave Alice be" Julius interrupted rumbling toward the aid of his friend. "Shouldn't you be off with her Majesty writing down the punishment for Mary Gowland who started the trouble?"

"And shouldn't you be fixing clocks? I'm surprised you even came to the tea party considering you have so much work to do" White sneered waving his weapon carelessly.

Julius gave the rabbit an icy glare before answering him. "Alice specially requested _my_ attendance" to which Peter responded with a jealous snort.

"I think we ought to go find that idiot Gowland and give him a taste of his own medicine" Elliot mused. Pierce shook his head and was about to object when Blood interrupted.

"Remind me to pay him a visit when we're back to normal" The ongoing war between the amusement park owner and mafia family still hadn't ended it seemed.

"Maybe we should get him replaced..." Nightmare chuckled from down below. His tiny insect body squirmed on the ground and the only animals that were in range to hear him was Gray and Pierce. The lizard hissed disapprovingly at the incubus.

"Hang on. Let me just think of what to do" Alice picked up a chair that had been knocked off its usual upright position and placed it up. "Lets clean up first and then we'll figure something out"

Suddenly the prime minister straightened up and his large ears twitched. "I do believe I hear the Queen calling, apologies my dear Alice. In the meantime you can either look after these mutts or I'll find a way to dispose them" the rabbit stole a glance at his watch and then took off with a brief goodbye.

"Trust him to leave when there's any manual labor involved" Tweedle Dee snickered and grinned at his brother.

Under Alice's instructions all the large enough animals set to work, straighting chairs, folding the huge tablecloth and packing away the china tea cups and tea pots. When everyone had finished, Alice suggested going to the clock tower.

"I'll lead the way!" Ace volunteered strutting out ahead but not before Alice pulled him back by the scruff of the neck

"If you lead the way, we'll all end up camping out in the dark and nobody wants that" she pointed out and led the group towards her home.

* * *

While they were walking, Alice realized Boris had been awfully quiet for some time. "Boris, is something the matter?"

The purple kitten let out a soft mournful meow. The foreigner frowned and asked again. She was met with the previous reaction but he seemed more persistent as if he was trying to tell her something. Then it struck her, Boris was the only animal who couldn't talk.

"Oh Boris, you poor thing" She stopped to pick up the fragile little body and held him close to her chest. "Gowland put something else in your tea didn't he?" Boris nodded sadly. "Well I promise we'll get you back to normal but in until then you can stick with me" he purred and affectionately licked her face.

_He's so cute! _Alice smiled to herself but promptly stopped when Blood looked at her. His dark mysterious eyes bored into her own and it made her feel uneasy. In the past they did have a kind of relationship after she nearly went back home but after a while things got complicated and an argument had ended things.

"What?" she asked him sharply. Considering the fact that staring was rude, she had every right to question his impoliteness.

"Alice..." Blood growled softly but Alice managed to shut him off and focused back to leading her friends to the clock tower

**_a while later_**

"No Pierce, don't eat that! Its Julius's breakfast from last week. Dee, get down from the curtain NOW or you'll hurt yourself. Gray, could you please get Nightmare away from that flower pot, I have to give that to Vivaldi next week. Ace, stop being a pain and spit out Dum right this instant" Alice huffed and yanked her blonde locks in frustration. This was not working, at all. Ever since they had arrived at the clock tower, the majority of her animal friends had begun to destroy her home.

"Its fine Alice, calm down. I'll handle this" Julius reassured her and paused a second to think. The badger carefully balanced himself on his hind legs and spoke loudly. " If you continue to wreck my place of residence, I promise you the consequences will not be pleasant"

The crowd of animals stopped what they were doing and turned to the Mortician. After a few still seconds the tower was filled with a violent racket. Almost all the animals roared with laughter at his empty threat to which Julius reddened furiously and snapped that he would see the promise through.

"C'mon Julius, even I know your not the type to physically hurt people, let alone kill them" Ace laughed hysterically.

"Who does he think he is? I bet he can't even wield a sword properly" Elliot mocked.

"Don't tease him guys, he might _badger _us to death" Nightmare cackled on top of the table.

The others joined in on the fun momentarily forgetting about Alice. Unintentionally Julius had started off another round of chaos but fortunately at least they had stopped trashing the place.

While the animals continued to poke fun at the badger, Alice quickly set to work cleaning the mess and when she finished, she sat down in a quiet corner of the room and begun to doze off._ I need a break right now, just for a few minutes..._

_**hey everyone! Finally got it done, a bit rushed but yeah :) Review please! Let me know what you think.**  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_**hello everyone! So Yeah I finally updated (its a bit short) enjoy :) and review please 3**_

_"Lorina? Is...is that you?" Alice asked gently pushing through the sharp rose bushes. A gorgeous long haired woman turned around and gave her the most heart warming smile she had ever seen._

_"Of course it is Alice! Can't you remember your own sister" Lorina chortled. She was holding a thick green book titled 'Alice in Wonderland' to her chest. "I got you this book; as ridiculous as it may seem, the girl looks almost exactly like you!" She lifted the book towards the younger Liddell who grabbed it, hungry to devour another interesting novel from her sister._

_"Huh?" Alice opened the book and had started to flick through the delicate pages. Then she finally recognized the pictures and funny little quotes. "Isn't she the silly girl who falls down a rabbit hole and gets lost?"_

_Her sister nodded sweetly. "Yes thats right. But really your the silly girl Alice!" she laughed not unkindly and began walking away from the rose garden._

_"Wait" Alice cried reaching out a desperate hand towards her. "Where are you going? Don't leave me Lorina!"_

_"Oh Alice, don't you remember it was you who wanted to leave me?" she replied stunning Alice into silence. The tall beauty turned around and faded out of sight._

**"ALICE!"**

"What? I didn't do it!" Alice Liddell shot up now fully awake and rubbed her tired eyes. When she opened them she was met by intrigued purple orbs.

"What happened here?" Vivaldi questioned looking around the room. Alice stood up and dusted herself off before looking around to see all the animals curled into the fetal position with their eyes shut. The room remained tidy from a few hours before when she had cleaned up but the temperature had dramatically changed from a warm to a chilly atmosphere.

"Oh my goodness! Why are they all lying down like that?" she panicked and began checking for a pulse on the nearest animal which was Tweedle Dee the chipmunk. "Why can't I feel a pulse?" Alice cried stabbing the little creature with her finger.

Vivaldi looked on with amusement, clearly not bothered by the sight of 'dead' animals. Alice meanwhile continued to repeatedly push her hand down onto the rodent thinking it needed resuscitation.

"Maybe Mary's tea was poisonous!" the foreigner blabbered to herself. "but...he wouldn't do that would he?"

"Who knows what Gowland is capable of" Vivaldi added unhelpfully to which Alice let out an angry yelp. Several minutes passed of Alice's frantic murmuring and curses that stood out against the silence of the dead room.

When the Queen decided she was no longer amused she decided to stop the useless worrying. "Citizens in Wonderland cannot simply die of a insignificant cause such as poison. Unlike you Alice, we are much more stronger and immune to 'human' diseases and poisons"

"So they're not dead?"

"Of course not! They're probably just suffering from a lack of food" The Queen informed her smugly. As soon as she had finished speaking, Alice snapped into action. She charged into the kitchen and begun opening various pantries to look for anything edible for the animals. After a few minutes of tipping the kitchen upside down, she remembered Julius barely ate anything but coffee. She groaned once again frustrated and bit her tongue angrily.

"Oh why can't the clock tower ever have any kind of emergency equipment" snapped Alice clearly annoyed. Her usual calamity and peace had been disrupted ever since her friends had changed. Vivaldi rolled her eyes and beckoned one of her faceless guards forth and whispered a brief instruction, The guard straightened up and reached down low to pluck Gray off the ground. The tiny lizard hung limply from his strong fingers before he was placed carefully upon the shoulder of the foreigner.

_Huh?_

The Queen explained that reptiles could survive without food for long periods of time and that he was probably asleep. When the Lizard woke up, Alice could go to the local town with him and get the appropriate food for the animals.

"He usually drags in stray animals so I would assume he would know what eats what" Vivaldi laughed "Now off you go Alice" she motioned for the girl to leave.

Alice's eyes widened. "But- But I don't even know-" she was shoved out the door before she could even finish. The

The Queen of hearts smiled wickedly before turning to her remaining guards . "What are you doing standing around? Get ready to leave!" she barked. Vivaldi took one last pitiful glance at the fainted role holders before slipping into the Mortician's room.

** review please 3**


End file.
